The present invention relates to an axle mount for utility vehicles or commercial vehicles according to independent claim 1.
From the state of the art, there are known axle mounts for commercial vehicles, wherein a rigid axle is connected to the vehicle frame of the commercial vehicle, preferably by means of a trailing arm and a spring mechanism. Furthermore, in the area of the rigid axle, there are arranged chassis systems such as hydraulic lines, brakes of brake cylinders, which are subject to in part considerable stresses due to foreign matter swirled up during travel or which may be severely damaged when the vehicle touches down on an obstacle. Malfunction and total failure of the commercial vehicle due to damage to important vehicle systems may often occur in particular in construction vehicles and vehicles used in rough terrain.
The object underlying the present invention is to provide an axle mount for commercial vehicles, which protects certain chassis systems during the operation of the commercial vehicle and, thus, increases the service life and the reliability of the commercial vehicle.